


Musings of the Unscientific CSI Man

by Pantherlily



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherlily/pseuds/Pantherlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclkie's POV. Post Grave Danger. Language used, not meant for younger audience. One shot. If you're a devout X-Files fan, then you may find the title amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings of the Unscientific CSI Man

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this six years ago and I'm basically just transferring fics posted other places here. This is the first of many to come.
> 
> This is a random drabble after watching Grave Danger again on DVD. I don't really care for Ecklie myself, so I have no idea why I took his point of view. It just kind of popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. It's short, one-shot. Some spoilers for the last episode of season five, Grave Danger.

"I want my guys back."

Those five words have been ringing in my head all night. Despite how I try, I can't shake them from my thoughts. I hate the fact that he is right and those words are haunting me now. I fucked up. I let my disdain and competitive side get in the way of my judgment. When I broke up the team, I reveled in watching my rival squirm. The great and stoic Gil Grissom had been crushed. The proud bastard. At the time, I had taken some kind of sadistic glee out of it but not now. Not after what happened to Nick.

I know I don't show it well, but I do actually care what happens to the team. Okay, so I am a proud bastard too…but perhaps I had taken things too far. I find myself wondering had I not broken up the team if this still would have happened to Stokes.

My eyes close as I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. They open when I hear a knock at the door and I tell the knocker to enter. I am certain it is Grissom and am proven right when he walks through the door frame. He has a look of stout resolution on his face, his arms crossing across his chest. I know what he wants and before he can speak I say, "Fine, have it your way." I curse myself mentally for sounding so harsh but I can't help it. Gil brings it out of me, I guess.

A brief look of surprise etches on his face and he nods his head. He musters out a thank you to me. He is still standing in my office and my brow arches in question, "Is there something else Gil?"

His face tightens and takes a moment to reply. "No, Conrad."

"Then get the hell out of my office before I change my mind." I regret the words before they leave my mouth, but I have a reputation to keep. There is no way I would admit defeat to this man. Grissom's jaw is set tight and I can tell he wants to say something but instead he turns around and leaves.

I let out a sigh of relief. Alone again at last. Left alone to drabble in my own thoughts. But that moment is short lived when Catherine comes storming into my office. Christ, now what?

"So now that I don't have a shift to supervise, what are you expecting of me?"

Suppose I can't please everyone. "You will still be working with them."

"You are demoting me?"

I take a moment to answer this question carefully, but words fail me and I come up with a half-ass answer. "No…not exactly."

"Not exactly? That means...what?" Her hands are on her hips, those eyes narrowed, like daggers as they stare at me. Talk about if looks could kill…

I shake my head. "It has been a long day. How about we talk about this more tomorrow?" I can only hope she will let me off the hook so easy.

"You are unbelievable sometimes Ecklie," she growls, before stalking out of my office much like she had when she had entered.

I can't help by find myself thinking I should suspend Catherine for being insubordinate. I dismiss it though. The lab has been through enough as it is tonight. Maybe I should start being a little nicer? No, that wouldn't be any fun… I smirk slightly, glad to be getting back to my old self again.


End file.
